We have developed DNA-directed systems for the cell-free synthesis of proteins of the lac and ara operons. These systems are being used to explore the behavior of proteins which regulate the operons in vivo. The regulatory systems being examined include: 1) CAP, the catabolite gene activator protein; 2) the ara C protein which specifically regulates the ara operon; 3) a possible termination factor for bacterial genes; 4) the magic spot (ppGpp) system which stimulates both operons; 5) the lac permease system; 6) the general system which leads to polarity and finally 7) a system known as alt which can activate the lac and ara operons in the absence of cAMP and CAP. The importance of putrescine to transcription and translation is also being investigated.